With the continuous development of scientific technologies, electronic technology has also developed at a rapid rate, and both the performance and appearance of electronic devices have improved greatly. For example, the displays of electronic devices were previously developed from LCD displays to LED displays and have further developed to the current OLED flexible displays. Therefore, flexible display devices have emerged in response to these developments, and because they are flexible and rich in device forms and portability features, they are gradually accumulating more and more interest.